Host High
by PrettyLittleEzrahaulic
Summary: All or most of the characters from the Host are in high school! I know it's been done before, but I thought I would make this my own! Pairings are cannon and hopefully everyones not too OOC. I know, I stink at summaries, but please read it! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my second Fanfiction for the Host! I hope you like it. The P.O.V. will switch but will be mostly Mel. Also, check out my other Fanfiction: Been Here All Along!**_  
_

**Wanda's Point of View**

_Here we go, _I though to myself as my alarm rang...and rang...and rang...Too lazy to even hit the snooze button, I just let it keep going...until I realize that Mel doesn't get up for another half hour. _OOPS! Well, at least she'll be in a good mood for the first day of school. Wait...was I just being sarcastic? Oh no! Mel's rubbing off on me! _I laugh softly, then push myself out of bed, gripping the frame and swaying slightly from being on my feet for the first time in the morning.

Blinking a couple of times to clear the sleep out of my eyes, I grab a towel and head to Mel's bathroom. Steam fogs up the mirror a few seconds after I turn on the hot shower. Using my hand to clear a spot on the mirror, I brush my teeth, then undress and step into the water.

Instantly, it calms me, and I take a deep breath, letting it out as the water slides down my arms and back.

I hear Mel's alarm go off and hurry to get out, not wanting to get on her bad side. Wrapping the towel around my wet body, and shivering from the sudden cold air, I quickly walk back to my room (or Mel's guest room, whichever way you wanna put it).

After slipping a pink and white sundress over my head and combing my hair, I decide to recheck that I have everything that I'll need for the day:

Pens...check!

Pencils...check!

Lined paper...check!

Notebooks...check!

Schedule...check!

Book (A.K.A. Tattered copy of my favorite book, The Hunger Games, by Suzanne Collins)...check!

I run to get my cell phone off the small bedside table in my room, only to find it gone. _How could it be gone? It was here this morning when my alarm when off on it..._Trying, but failing, to keep the panic out of my thoughts, I begin to search the rest of the room. Under the covers? Nope. Behind the pillows? Nope. In the dresser drawers? Nope. Under the bed? Nope.

I plop down on the bed and try to think back. _Think back to _when, _Wanda? All you've done this morning was take a shower! _ I lye back and breathe: in, out, in, out. _Here's a lesson for you: sometimes, thinking of the worse-case-scenario doesn't help...especially when it comes to expensive electronics. _"UGH!" I groan. _Just my luck, losing my phone on my first day of school!_

Just then, Mel walks in, toweling her hair dry and holding...of course, my phone. "What's up? It's just school, no need for groaning! Especially because I'll be there with you!" She smiles and winks at me. "Oh, by the way, I borrowed your phone. You know you have really great music on there? Gosh, I wish I had an iPhone...One day…" I think she forgets I'm there, lost in her iPhone fantasy, because suddenly she shakes her head as if trying to bring the real world back into focus and tosses me my "missing" phone.

"Wow, thanks for asking first, Mel! You know, it's a really great feeling to think your phone is gone."

She just raises her eyebrows at me and says, "Was that sarcasm I just heard? Am I rubbing off on you?" I stick my tongue out, making her laugh harder. "What are you? In third grade?"

"Someone's in a good mood for the first day back from December break! Any particular reason…?" I'm not exactly sure what I'm hinting at, but I still giggle like a little girl..._Gosh, why do I laugh like that? I bet it really annoys people._

"Well, first of all, my best friend in the whole entire world is coming to school with me, so that's pretty darn fantastic. And...I don't know, I just feel good this morning! Oh, and second of all, I really love your laugh!" _Or maybe not. _I smile both on the inside and the outside.

"Well, I'm ready to go-you are not going to make me late on my first day of school." I stand up and slip into my ballet flats, smoothing out my dress. Then, I look at Mel again. She's wearing jean shorts and a white tank top with a jean jacket on top, ratty navy converse on her feet.

"Do I look to girly?" I ask her.

"Not for you!" She wink again and starts to walk away, yelling back in my direction, "I'm just grabbing a granola bar. You want something?"

"No, I'm good." I walk to the front door of her family's New York City apartment and take another deep breath. _First day of junior year. No biggie! Right? Right. Mel's gonna be with you the whole time. She'll take care of you...Stop worrying, Wanda! _Before I can begin to fully panic, Mel returns with a protein bar in one hand and her phone in the other. I'm not really sure what kind it is, all I know is that she really hates it.

"Come on. If we start walking now, you should have tons of time to set up your locker and stuff."

"Cool, but um...Mel?"

"Ya?"

"We have the same schedule, right? You're gonna stay with me the whole time?"

"Don't worry, Wan. I'll be with you the whole day. I made sure of that! Now do you wanna be late or not?"

I take one last deep breath and grab my backpack, following her out the door…

**So...What do you think? Sorry if the character are a little OOC, but please tell me what I can do to fix it in the reviews! It's the best feeling getting a review, so please...It'll only take a minute-maybe less!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So, I'm back with the second chapter of Host High! If you haven't read my other Host Fanfiction, please do! It's called Been Here All Along! Anyway, I know the chapters in this story are sort of short, but it's just an idea I'm trying out! Jared will come in during the next chapter, along with Ian and all the rest! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**WandaLovesIan - Thanks for giving this a chance! I think Wanda and I both have the same sort of "worry bug" and I know that's something I would do! If you have any suggestions, any requests, any anything really, please just leave it in the reviews!**

**rRachie - Hey Rachie! Thanks for trying out my new Fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one (if not more :) Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host, the characters, etc.**

**so... here we go: CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

**WANDA'S POINT OF VIEW**

As the school comes into view, I begin to panic again.

"Mel, I don't….It's so big…"

"Come on, don't worry. You'll never be alone because I promise I won't leave you, and you can't get lost because you'll never be alone! Okay?"

I nod, still taking in the enormity of the school building.

"Here, tell me what you're worried about, and I'll tell you why you don't need to be."

"What if I can't find a place to sit at lunch?"

"Duh, you'll sit with me!"

"What if my teachers don't like me?"

"Wanda, I have reason to believe that you will be teachers pet in not just one, but _all_ of your classes. So come on! You'll be fine, I promise!"

"Fine." We walk through the doors of the school and, thankfully, the hallway is mostly empty. I grab Mel's hand, and she pulls me along after her to the office.

**MEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

Tugging Wanda toward the office, I scan the hall quickly, trying to spot any of my friends. I don't see anyone, though, so I turn my head to face her and say, "I guess you'll meet my friends later since none of them are here yet…"

"That's okay, I don't know if I'm really ready to meet..._other_ people."

I just laugh once and continue pulling her. Suddenly, something catches my eye right outside the door to the office. The soccer team cuts! Butterflies erupt in my stomach, though from excitement or nerves, I'm not sure.

Once we reach the door, I tell her to go inside, and when she starts to protest, I promise her I'll be in as soon as I check if I made the team.

"Promise?" Comes her reply.

"Just tell any of the secretaries that you're new and need your schedule and stuff. Trust me, you're not the first new kid to come to our school."

"Fine." She pushes the door open, glancing back at me as I give her an encouraging smile before walking all the way in.

Suddenly, I'm too nervous to look. Taking a deep breath, I slowly turn back to face the bulletin board just outside the office door. Scanning the rest of the announcements to make sure there's nothing new that I need to know, double checking to make sure I didn't miss anything, glancing at my watch to see how much time I have until the bell rings for homeroom, noticing that I have pen on my hand and trying to wipe it off..._Stop it, Mel. _I tell myself. _What's the worst that can happen? You don't make the team? Just look at the list! _Another deep breath. _Okay, no more procrastination. _Finally, I look at the list:

**2012 High School Soccer Team**

1) Matt Johnson

2) Stephanie Lingely

3) Jared Howe

_Well, _I think to myself. _If I didn't make it, at least I can come watch Jared at practices._ _Hm…I guess "Supportive girlfriend" has more of a ring to it than "supportive teammate who happens to be your girlfriend." _I realize I'm procrastinating again and return my focus to the list:

4) Ian O'shea

5) Cami Miller

6) Melanie Stryder

I smile as I read my name again, letting out a small, "Yes!" _Might as well see who else is on the team, though my boyfriend (Jared) and one of my best friends (Ian) seems pretty good to me. Not to mention that I've seen Cami, Matt, and Steph play, and they're seriously __great__ players._

7) Trudy Danburg

8) Lily Donaldson

9) Wes Jarman

10) Jade Nile

11) Kyle O'shea

_That's okay, _I think, _Ian will keep Kylie...__tamed__. Still, we have an amazing team this year! Plus all my friends made it: Jared, Ian, Trudy, Lily, Wes, and I guess you could consider Kyle a friend. This is gonna be a great year for soccer!_

Just then Wanda walks out of the office. "Mel! You said you would meet me in there!"

**I know nothing much happened here, but I just needed some way to tie in Wanda getting to school, and the rest of the characters in some way, shape, or form :) PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY! If you think this Fanfic is horrible, please tell me and I'll stop writing it! Just a reminder: YOU CAN REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT! Thanks!**


End file.
